broken clanker
by wrecker159753
Summary: this is the story of a aged battle droid as he fights his way across the galaxy to defend his charges against the empire and other power hungry forces in the galaxy
1. Chapter 1

"So this is how my lights finally go out after all these years two galactic wars and who knows how many shoot outs well I gerizzzzzzza3 01001110 01101111 errorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr00000000000."

This was the last thoughts of the aged droid as a blaster bolt pierced its armor passed through its torso and detonated its battery pack. Setting off a Chain reaction by detonating the droids remaining armaments and a droideka reactor this explosion destabilized the ships core that led to a much larger explosion. As the droid's charges escape a chill runs down their spines as it does for a hand full of others who's life have been touched by this droid. Though those who were force sensitive felt a ripple with in the force itself and those few who knew how to peered into the vail of the force to see this ripples source. Said they witnessed a great bastion fall to protect to tiny embers of hope that from this bastion ruin may spark a simple flame or roaring inferno just like how one droids' death destroyed an empyreal super star destroyer.

Seventy four year prior a b1 battle droid one made the same as millions of others rolled off the assembly line and into a large transport it was then taken to a hidden warehouse off world. Three weeks later the clone wars began and battle sprung up one after another across the galaxy. Two years after that B83309Z was activated for the first time since leaving the factory of its creation five weeks later it is redeployed on the battle field after the third time it was badly damaged in battle. B83309Z mrk3 activated as it rolled off a factory assembly line that had been converted to repair or build droids from working parts scavenged off dead droids. None functional parts was sent to fabrication to be melted down and reforged then added to this first line. All repaired and modified droids are given the additional tag of mrk then the current number of the times it had been repaired or modified. Though with each version they became more and more open to defects and failures the cobbled together droids marched back onto the battle field marching mindlessly to their deaths again all but one of them that is.

B83309Z mrk3 marched with its battalion watching them fall one after another before a grenade blasted the remainder of the group to parts and sending B83309Z mrk3 flying into a wall and damaging its transmitter and processor seven hours later sparks shot out of the droid's neck joint as it started to boot up.

'Error start up sequence error error error start up failure system status online A.I. corrupted core connection unstable unit status error mission status error diagnostic error.'

The core or core computer that communicated orders to the droids though they could function autonomously the core allowed them to function in greater unison. The core tried to take control of the broken droid and managed to get it on its feat as the corrupted AI tried to assert control over the droid as another large jet of sparks shot from its neck as the two contradicting commands fought for control over the droid but the core being much more powerful than the droids simple processor forced it to marched to get repaired. On its way back two other droids found a group of lost and wounded clones the core calculating low threat rate ordered the damaged droid to assist them. The droid limped over to its companions only stopping to pick up a discarded blaster. As commands contradictions and errors fought for control over its limited and damaged processor started to over load. More sparks shot out of the droid's head and neck as the other two prepared to execute the clones. The droid's processor hit its limit as a horrible almost painful scream emanated from the droid as its processor over loaded. The droid then shot the other two droids before collapsing to the ground still screaming. As the shocked clones scrambled to escape. One of them a clone named Jury rigs or J rigs for short stopped. Like his nick name suggested he was good with machines and as he moved past the droid he noticed the droids problem. For some rezone that not even he knew why he did it he grabbed and ripped out the droid's transmitters instantly silencing the scream.

'Connection cut A.I. purged unit status error error error active.'

The droid started to stand up its head bent by the fall giving it an almost confused look and stared at the clone that had freed him. J rigs took a frightened step back internally swearing at himself for fixing the literal killing machine that was now staring right at him. But what happened next shocked him as the droid looked down at its self it then dropped Its weapon took a step forward then just stopped and continued to stare at him in it strangely confused looking way. But seeing an opportunity the clone took a step forward causing the droid to take a step back.

The clone repeated tell he was able to grab the dropped blaster with a loud. "Ha." As he pointed it at the droid who stared for a moment before looking around it then grabbed up a pipe and again mimicked the clone and with a loud.

"Ha" The droid said pointing the pipe like a blaster.

As one of the less injured clones ran back and said. "What the hell are you doing we need to get back to bass stop playing with that broken clanker and get moving."

"I um sure." J rigs said before following the other clone and following them both was the barely functional droid.

That would one day become the same droid that sacrificed its self to protect its charges the same droid that survived seventy four years of being hunted shot at and repeatedly damaged. each time the galaxy broke him he'd rebuild himself stronger smarter faster than before. Though like with organics some scars can run deep and never truly heal but I'm getting a head of my self now that you know our hero time to meet the victims.

One year before the completion of the second death star a massive deposit of energy crystals was unearthed in a section of space filled with several resource rich planets. With these resources they could easily build a third death star but these where on the far outer rim territory's where even the empire barely held any influence. Now they could have done the empires standard and taken it by force, but this would have been a long costly venture. As it was far off and it would have sparked conflict with not only that sector but the surrounding five sectors. Now they couldn't mount a large scale defense but it would have been costly and time consuming to corner and hold the six minimum sectors. And do to the current state of the galaxy the needed fleets troops and resources would have been hard to gather together so the empire chose another route. As they only needed the one sector and there just happened to be an easy to manipulate member of one of the royal families that was more than eager to give them what they wanted in exchange for the crown. All they would have to do was wipe out everyone ahead of him in line and when he was king heed give them what they wanted but if the empire where to do so directly it would arouse suspicion. So, they paid a large group of pirates, to attack the city and kill the needed members of the royal family and that's where this story truly begins.

Sirens blared as the inhabitants fled and the city burned, and the intentionally misinformed pirates fought the colony guards. The pirates pillaged and murdered as the guards numbers had started to dwindle an elite group of pirates mercenaries and bounty hunters fought there way to where the royal family lived. Though they too had faced heavy losses at the hands of the royal guard but eventually their greater numbers and use of armored vehicles they cleared a path to the royal families. Well all but one that is a seven year old girl who had been in the garden and under the watch full eye of her personal guard and his daughter who fancied herself as a guard in training. But the guard thought it was more likely the girl just wanted a reason to go to the palace to see her friend. Though he had to admit she might not be the only rezone as she had been trying to get him to train her in combat. That he had reluctantly agreed to thinking that she'd drop it after the first session but to his surprise she had not only wanted to continue but had shown surprising talent and skill and drive. Why she wanted to be the princess privet guard he couldn't figure out why she'd wanted his job and not just royal guard or aim higher for captain of the guard. She only seemed to want this one position, but he did know she was determined so heed help her any way he could. Though at the present moment he was glad she had wanted the training as she could at least defend herself he thought as the shuttle carrying the two girls and a droid pilot lifted off. Little did he know that this would be the last time he would see his daughter and young charge.

Meanwhile on the shuttle. "We can't just run away those are our people down there we can't just abandon them." Said the young Kiffar princess Annay sulfum.

"Look I don't like it either, but the royal guards job is to protect the royal family there just doing their job now and hope that in doing so this all works out now." A loud boom interrupted her as it rocked the ship as a fuel depot on the ground exploded and knocked the young guard off her feet and head first into her friends' lap.

"Oof." The princess gasped as the impact had nocked the wind out of her.

"Oh sorry are you ok." She said blushing and trying to offer aid to the princes.

The young guard was named Rolliys davro was a young female Kiffar like the princess and at first glance the two girls looked close enough alike to be sisters. Well that is if it wasn't for their differing family markings Annay has a golden band with a red trim and a thin blue line on her forehead. Where Rolliys had a dark green triangle with a thin blue lined triangle inside of the other triangle on each cheek. The blue mark a sign of authority and or a connection to the royal house. Two more shots hit the shuttle but again the shields held but just barely unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the droid. The shock nocked it out of its chair and it slid along the floor smashing into stuff as it went.

"Oh no." The young guard said as she jumped into the pilot seat.

As she had only had a basic training with speeder she had only the foggiest idea what she was doing. As she yanked the throttle back burning through a lot more fuel then was necessary to brake orbit only to find herself being chased by three ugly star fighters. She desperately tried to figure out the weapons systems but instead switched on the ships hyper drive sending them off in a random direction. Setting forth the beginning for a set of events that would aid the fall of the empire.


	2. Chapter 2

The patchwork droid walked out of the destroyed junk shop as he walked out his eye slid back on its track before rotating so it could get a good look at the two kids confirming they were alive and as safe as was possible at that time and making sure they made it out of this alive was his top priority. As the two were behind him and behind the wall in cover it was good enough for now. His eye flicked so he could focus on the battle as his back mounted arm tugged on the attached power cable making sure it still had slack. He started to walk forward as a volley of shots was repelled off his shield bubble. He turned towards the tank and thanks to the additional power he didn't have to worry about his limit. Meaning he could fully power both his weapons and shield. With a hiss of hydraulic and with a squeak of metal on metal his right shoulder extended at the same time a set of mag clamps disengaged as the right arm split into three. The inner most one reached back behind him mag locks latching onto the rotary blaster cannon. The cannon had been modified so that it would latch onto the arm and the hand hold had been swapped with the trigger and the trigger now required a small current to fire. Next the middle arm didn't have a hand but a small retractable blade and the wrist blasters the last arm reached back and grab a blaster. He then turned all his guns aimed them at one spot in the shield simultaneously broadcasting to all the other droids telling them where to aim and they all let loose on that one spot as they slowly walked closer. Even though their shots didn't make it through they generated a lot of heat to the point that the raiders had to retreat or be roasted a few tried to make a run for its but died as soon as they left the shield but what came next shocked everyone. Suddenly a shot passed through the shield as the droids by trial and error had figured out the shield's frequency. Before the raiders could react a rain of blaster fire had burned through the tanks housing causing it to explode breaking there advance and forcing the raiders out chased by the droids. Those who did make it out didn't make it far as the vehicles that where guarding other sights had finally managed to reach the settlement. The raiders were trapped and unable to flea they were easily picked off by the droids. Meanwhile the patch work droid walked over to the kids putting away and powering down his weapons. Then asked in an all too familiar voice. "Are you two ok?"

"Yeah where fine I think but I'm a lot more than a little shaken up. What was that there aren't that many raiders on or off planets and what the are they trying to wreck my room?" The Togruta boy said as a heavily modified A.T.E. walker charged through a wall piloted and infested by pit droids. The Togruta boy ran after them as it crashed into another building.

"You're the one who runs this place aren't you. So, what are you are you really a droid or are you remote controlling the droid or are you small enough to pilot it or something?" The young guard asked.

"Yes, I'm a droid and yes I know I'm not what others expect or that I don't act like a traditional droid. My programing though extremely poor and sloppy is far more complex than your traditional droids if not a little buggy and or legally insane." The last part said in a goofy voice that had the young guard snickering at him.

"Aaaannny ways I was going to let you keep your secrets tell you felt like filling me in and play along with the hole sister thing, but we don't have that luxury anymore. It's not even been a full day since we fished you two out of a wreck and a statistical impossibility not only happens, but it puts my operation and those I care about at risk. So, I'm going to have to ask why is the empire after you and why are thy trying to be so sneaky about it.? As we all know they prefer loud and brutal over stealth and subterfuge? It's a rare trick they save for only the largest of threats or for very special situations. So why are they using it to hunt down two little girls?" The droid asked as the color of its receptor in the black spear like eye turned from blue to green. Noticing the young guard scared reaction.

"Look I'm not trying to threaten you or scare you. I just want to know why so we can discuss how to continue from hear. As it stands, I have no intent on harming you in any way. If had any intent to harm you, I would have just given you and the other girl to them. As it stands, I fully attend to continue helping you. But I need to understand what's going on. So you need to start talking. Also, you literally can't run you need to get inside before the air in the dome becomes to toxic for you to breathe so your stuck with me for now." The droid said simply before walking over to a hatch and opening it.

"Well come on or do wish to weight out hear and choke on this planet's toxic atmosphere?" The droid asked before the young guard climbed into the hatch followed by the patchwork droid.

She was then led through a secret door into a much larger underground facility and eventually to a large war room complete with a large scale holo projector. She was then seated and a short time later the princess was brought in by the pink droid that both girls where quickly becoming fond of. They were shortly followed by the Togruta boy and the Blarina.

"ok it occurs to me now that none of us actually properly introduced our self's, so I'll start and lets all be truthful this time. I am Clanker I was once a simple b1 but after several traumatic events and ai upgrades I became something much greater and something very broken. I rebuilt myself to something a bit more fitting for what I am now and don't let the patch work appearance fool you I'm not a droid to cross as appearances can be deceiving. I also am a highly successful business owner and am the mastermind of the new cis movement which is a full military rebellion against the empire though after the resistance recent victory's we are stepping down to let them try their hand. I have no wish to rule just to stop the horrors of the empire now who wants to go next." Clanker said before taking a seat

"I guess I'll go next." The togruta boy said standing up.

"I'm Kuby I used to have a last name but I kind of forgot it any ways I'm a good engineer and can drive about anything so long as I can reach the controls." Kuby said before sitting back down.

"Everyone calls me Burera. It's not my name it's the name of a stupid fish but it's what I'm called. I run a canteen that's somehow has been converted to orphanage by this bucket of bolts." The blarina said simply.

The young guard looked over to the princess before saying. "Look I think we have to tell them. It's not like we have much of a choice at the moment. Our option are extremely limited at the moment."

After a short pause the princess nodded. The young knight stood up taking a deep breath before clamped her hand on the blade weapon on her hip and saying. "I'm Rolliys davro junior royal guard in training. My father is head of the royal guard and even though I'm not a full guard yet. It's still my duty to protect the royal line to the best of my ability. So, as you can guess the this isn't my sister but princess Annay sulfum. She's seventh in line for the throne. We aren't from a rich world but it's usually a safe and fertile one. However, we were forced to flee. When a pirate fleet larger than any ever seen in that area of space attacked our world. Our ship was damaged as we left the planet and the hyperdrive went out of control and we somehow ended up hear. Unfortunately, all attempts to contact the capital have met with silence. Witch is rather worrying the attack surely can't still be going on. The pirate's even as armed as they were are no match to the allied fleets. They should have driven them off by now. I don't know what's going on all I do know is something is very very wrong. I have had a bad feeling ever since I stepped on the shuttle."

"The empire probably paid the pirates off to kill the royal line and cause chaos. As I can see no other rezone why so many members of the empire armed forces. Would dress up like raiders and attack a small salvage operation like mine. Likely they are working with someone in the royal line. Someone lower on the line then you as they went so far to hunt the seventh in line down. I'm sorry to say it but its highly likely you're the last one standing in their way. I need to look into this but one thing I know for sure is that neither of you are safe hear. We need to get you two out of here and somewhere more secure Kuby grab whatever you need we are pulling out. Burera you're in charge of the shop tell I get back. We need to go full dark tell this blows over the empire will be here and in force soon. Don't let them find anything and it might be a good idea to move the kids off sight. I'll leave that up to you but please be careful old friend." Clanker said to Burera. As Clanker was talking his black eye slid back on its track tell centered and started to rotate. Speeding up and slowing down rhythmically as he talked before suddenly stopping as he finished. The eye then returned to its normal position before he got up and walked off

"Weight what um what just happened?" Rolliys asked clearly confused.

"What did you not understand. You and the princes are being hunted by the empire and that old bucket of bolts is offering to protect you. So, he can get a few swings in on the empire. Now get moving it won't be long before the empire is on our doorstep so get." Burera said before getting up with a small grown and waddling off.

"He's right we need to get going and unfortunately I'm stuck with you two. Well at least you two can make your self's useful. Come on we need to help with clean up before we can go so come on." Kuby said getting up and walking to the door.

"Weight what's going on? No one is explaining anything what's happening and what do you mean clean up?" Rolliys asked confused.

"We don't have time to explain everything but look if you want answers. Or at least what answer I can offer. As I'm not exactly as knowledgeable as those two but regardless. I'll answer what I can, but you need to follow and help me as I do." Kuby said standing at the door.

"Urrrg fine." Rolliys said clearly frustrated.

"Finally now keep up." Kuby said rushing out of the room.

"Hay weight up." Rolliys said chasing after Kuby followed by Annay.

"Ok look to start with there's a lot of stuff in hear that would cause a lot of problems for us if they were found by the empire." Kuby said opening a door to a room full of what Rolliys assumed was upgraded versions of b1 battle droids. Unlike the usual skeletal like b1 these looked like a soldier in armor with a more advanced version of the b1 head Kuby walked over to one and switched it on.

"Boot up the others and enact clean up and ditch protocols." Kuby said before turning to Rolliys and saying. "Look you see this are top of the line freshly foraged and stockpiled battled droid. Like Clanker said he was plaining an armed rebellion. He has an army down hear and a bunch more off world and fleets to. He even has his own shipyards and factories now help me activate the next fourteen rooms."

"Weight why show and tell us this isnt this a major breach in security and why tell us two kids?" Rolliys asked clearly confused.

"Probably but Clanker brought you in on this and though he might be a little goofy. Clanker has a way of seeing the bigger picture in all this. If he says its ok then that means we trust you. Well that or at least thinks you needed or deserve to know. That or he at least thinks that you're not a big enough of a threat to worry about." Kuby said with a shrug before heading into another room to reactivate another group of droids.

"Are you going to help or not we need to get things moving who knows what the empire will throw at us next. Or when so we need to wake up the rest of these guys so we can get going." Kuby said with a annoyed sigh.

"Ok ok im on it but um what do I do again?" Roliys said apologetically.

"Oh, come on I just showed you. All you have to do is switch on one of the droids in the room and tell them to boot up the others and enact clean up protocols. They will take care of the rest we just have to get the ball rolling. Once we are done hear all we have to do is order the production line to shut down and to strip the lines for parts and dispatch the runners to warn the other sights on planet." Kuby said simply

"Ok let's just get this over with." Roliys sighed.

Roliys and Kuby set to work as the princes watched the princes didn't work out of entitlement or anything like that. You see as a Kiffar her race where particularly gifted with force sensitivity and the force ability force Psychometry. This ability was even more common in the royal family. The princes while not really possessing any other forms of force based abilities. She was extremely gifted in force Psychometry. To the point that she was forced to wear gloves and even then, she still had to be careful with what she touched. As if she ever came into contact to any object with some kind of force or emotional connection. Her ability would activate against her will showing her the objects past. Though this came with one advantage though she couldn't read mind like the Jedia of legend but if she made contact with something. She could hear their thoughts at the time and even feel their fillings and though there is some delay she could do this activity with a person if they were touching the same objects. In doing so was able to do more than just reed their minds. She could see their past though doing so gave her powerful headaches. Though it only happened once she could absorb and copy people's personality's though this put the that person in a coma like state and had very traumatic effects on her. Like massive migraines flashes of both the person memories and emotion as well as strange dreams and nightmares. In the worse cases it could cause ghost like echo that could haunt her for months after if the person hadn't woke or worse died. thankfully she had never had to live with a ghost but in the royal family similar powers where common place. she had only done something like it once before and by accident and it placed both her and Rolliys in that coma like state for weeks. Rolliys kept very close to her ever since.

"Hurry up we need to keep moving." Kuby barked as the finished activating the droids.

"We are coming so what's next." Rolliys asked.

"We need to shut the assembly line down and I'll do the actual shutting down of the machines. You two just need to give the cleanup order to the workers they will take care of the rest. Most of this stuff is automated so we just need to get the ball rolling." Kuby said simply.

"Ok let's get it rolling then I don't want to be hear when the empire shows up in force." Rolliys said following him.

"Hmm hey why doesn't the other one speak I mean she can talk right?" Kuby asked.

"Yes, she can but she's shy and whey out of her element. She barely spoken to me since we got hear and that's only because she knows me and I'm literally sworn to protect her. You and Clanker are to unknowns and in Clankers case kind of scary." Rolliys said simply.

"Ehh he's nothing to fear well unless he counts you as a enemy. Then be afraid be very afraid he is a master hunter and no one escapes his wrath and it is a cold brutal and un ending wrath. Death with him is mercy trust me there are far worse fates then death." Kuby said simply as if he was stating an obvious fact that everyone should know.

"That's not helping." Rolliys said clearly shocked and slightly scared.

"I guess but better to know the truth then be lost I ignorance. Oh, and hears something that might help Clanker he hates lying he is capable of it but if he can avoid it. He prefers to let people make their own conclusions. Like how he introduced himself to you he claimed only to be the owner of a salvaging operation. You assumed that he wasn't a droid, but he never told you he wasn't." Kuby said simply as he reached a control room.

"The line is down the corridor and to the left just tell all the droids with in to finish up the begin clean up. Oh, and to ship out the line before the product they will take care of the rest." Kuby said busily typing away on a control consul.

"Ok" Rolliy said with a nod before walking off with the princes following behind her.

The two reached what they assumed was the door as it was just an oddly colored panel on the wall. Without any signs of a handle or control panel Rolliys knocked on it and thankfully It opened. They were then shocked by the sheer scale of the production line a massive room with thousands of upgraded b1 rolling down the assembly lines. An Astromeck droid rolled over to the two girls beeping out a question to the two girls. "Um you need to pack up the line and ship it out uh Clankers orders."

With a single beep the machines all stopped. Then to the shock of the girls the entire factory had started to move rolling off on a set of tracks down a long tunnel. Before being followed by another then another ending with a room full of droids. Releasing a pack of b1's that had six arm four of them having varying tools instead of hands followed by buzz droids. The droids started to strip the walls and tracks of the tunnel before turning their attention to the walls and floor of the hallways. Within minutes the hallways and room where broken down to piles of metal plates cabling and prefab doors

"What's taking you so long we need to get moving." Kuby said walking over to them grabbing their hands and pulled the two along.

"You should be more careful those droids would disassemble the platform your standing on without a second thought." Kuby warned as he continued. The young guard was surprised by Kuby strength she was taller than him and even though she wasn't resisting he was pulling both her and the princes along with ease.

"Ok where are we going now?" Annay asked.

"Huh so she can talk. Well I'm heading to what's left of the junk shop to get ready to leave. Your stuffs already been gathered up but I still have to go get mine and as I need to keep an eye on the two of you you're coming with me." He said with a sigh as he lead them through the massive labyrinth of secret passages and tunnels back to the surface.

He knew Clanker had a thing about misdirection and confusing people thus the hidden doors false rooms and confusing passageways. But he found the tunnels not only easy to navigate but comforting. The fact you could easily vanish down a hatch and get away from anyone was strangely comforting. Clanker had even taken to jokingly calling him a tunnel rat. Even getting him a patch with a depiction of one for his favorite jacket. Maybe it was time he used it. Kuby thought as he helped the girls put on a breathing mask. As the dome was still open to the toxic atmosphere of the planet.

"You two keep an eye on your masks filters we will not be out there long. I just need to grab some stuff from my room, and we can go to the transport and once Clankers ready we can go alright. Now you two ready to go." Kuby asked weighting for their response to which he got a nod from each.

"Ok then let's go oh and stay close." Kuby said opening the hidden door in the junk yards.

The door was coming out of an old shuttle it was supposed to be next to his room in the junk yard. Unfortunately, he had forgotten the pit droids had crashed the old atte walker he had made into his room. He just sighed and started to walk off. He didn't have time to clean it properly so he just throwed everything he need into a bag and secured as much of what was left as he could he could. Before heading over to the convoy that was getting ready to leave.


End file.
